


With One Last Chance

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [45]
Category: Phantasy Star II, Phantasy Star III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Emerging from the wormhole, the ship encounters something that should not still exist.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	With One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 39 'changing the future'
> 
> references the Ryuka and Broken Cycle fanfic canon

Laya woke from the same nightmare again - a fleet of ships identical to their own, all fleeing a planet being torn apart by dark energy, leaving their solar system behind only to realise that they were too far away, that they were drifting into a blindingly bright white light that held all the same creeping malevolence as the dark but with nothing to stop its spread across the galaxy...

To hear the clamour of everyone rushing around trying to respond to the alarms that were blaring all through the ship. 'Red Alert', read the warning on the nearest terminal, 'Highest Tier Existential Threat'.

"What in Alisia's name is going on?" she demanded of the nearest person to run past, who happened to be Wren, hurriedly priming a laser cannon as he went.

"It makes no sense but the readings are all too clear. We have visual confirmation too. That thing looks just like the Noah. Its giving off the exact same electronic signals as Motherbrain!"

"What? But that's ancient history! And it was on our home planet!"

"If our records are correct, it would have come from here, and it isn't impossible that wormhole travel could bring us to a different time period," Wren mused, "Or they could have managed to build a second one. Either way, we could be giving someone out there a second chance. We can't waste this opportunity."

"You want us to attack? How?"

"The way we did back in Lashute," said Wren, "Its our only option."

"Just the five of us and Alisia's blessing."

"If it reassures you, it was the way the Noah and Motherbrain were fought the first time around."

"Who won?"

"We had to evacuate before we found out."

"That's not reassuring, Wren."

Wren shrugged and ran to the boarding teleporter.


End file.
